Name
by HiNa devilujoshi
Summary: Hanya fict pendek tentang Hiruma dan perasaannya.


Name

Disclaimer : Yang pasti Eyeshield 21 punya Riichiro & yuusaku sensei…

kami hanya meminjam charanya.

Bahasa Indonesia

Rated : T

Pairing : Hirusena 4ever

Gendre : Romance

Warning : Typo(s) nyempil, Shonen-ai, boyxboy (bagi yang gak suka jangan baca) resiko ditanggung sendiri-sendiri, AR, OOC, Ficlet RnR

Happy Reading…

Deimon sedang mengadakan latihan seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya untuk menghadapi pertandingan musim semi yang sebentar lagi akan diadakan, kalian pasti sudah tahu kan American football atau Amefuto, sudah jadi rahasia umum jika SMU Deimon merupakan salah satu peserta yang akan ikut pertandingan musim semi. Team yang hampir seluruhnya orang-orang UNIK (jika tidak mau dibilang aneh). Ambil satu contoh seperti si kecil komusubi, walau badannya kecil tapi kekuatannya bisa dibilang WOW, ini adalah data yang didapat :

Nama : Daikichi Komusubi

Nomor : 55

Posisi menyerang : Lineman

Posisi bertahan : Defensive Tackle

Tinggi badan : 1.50 m

Berat badan : 64 Kg

Gol Darah : AB

Tanggal lahir : 1 Januari xxxx

Bench Press : 110 Kg

Kelas : 1 SMU Deimon

Kurang lebih seperti itu, banyak siswa yang sedikit UNIK dan itu bukan masalah untuk team Deimon, karena memang seperti itulah Deimon Devil Bats.

Sena sedang duduk santai bersama dengan mamori dan suzuna beserta monta tentu saja, mereka sedang diminta –disuruh – oleh Hiruma untuk mencari data tentang Team Lawan melalui video yang diberikannya yang entah bagaimana bisa didapatkan. Mereka ber-4 masih setia melihat video yang sedang memuat latihan team Ojo, Mamori mulai mencatat hal yang kira-kira menjadi kelemahan Team Ojo.

"Ne Mamori-nee-chan" panggil Sena pelan karena bagaimanapun Mamori sedang serius mencatat, tapi seseriusnya Mamori jika yang memanggil adalah Sena maka ia pasti akan menghentikan kegiatannya.

"ada apa Sena?" Tanya Mamori melihat kearah Sena

"menurut Mamori-nee-chan , apakan Hiruma-san tidak suka dengan Shin-san?" Tanya Sena pelan karena tidak ingin didengar oleh kedua sahabatnya yang lain –Monta & Suzuna-

"kenapa Sena berpikir seperti itu menurutku Hiruma-kun begitu karena menganggap Seijuro-san itu lawan" jelas mamori sambil sesekali mencatat data yang sempat tertunda

"tapi jika aku sedang berbicara dengan Shin-san maka Hiruma-san pasti akan mengeluarkan hawa membunuh" ucap Sena mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang selama ini ia simpan sendiri.

"mugkin karena Hiruma-kun tidak ingin Seijuro-san mengorek informasi tentang Deimon dari mu Sena" jelas Mamori lagi pada 'adik' kesayangannya.

"iya juga yah, mungkin aku terlalu banyak berpikir" gumam Sena yang tidak didengar Mamori karena sedang berkonsentrasi lagi dengan video tersebut.

Tanpa mereka sadari obrolan mereka sedang di dengar oleh Sang Komandan neraka, karena dia memasang alat penyadap suara di ruang club amefuto yang sekarang sedang dipakai oleh ke-4 orang tersebut. Yah seperti yang terlihat sang kapten dari neraka Hiruma Youichi, akan melakukan segala cara agar tidak ada yang tahu tentang taktik atau rencana untuk pertandingan musim semi nanti. Sebenarnya ada satu lagi alasan kenapa Hiruma memasang alat penyadap di ruang club, ia ingin mengawasi sang syuumu imut 'Milik-Nya' dari bisik-bisik setan (bisikan tidak berguna), yang selalu diberikan oleh teman –monyet- Sena siapa lagi kalau bukan Monta. Ups sepertinya bukan hanya alat penyadap suara saja tapi juga CCTV kecil yang terpasang ditempat strategis untuk mengawasi tiap pergerakan di ruang club, walau sebenarnya hal itu dilakukan hanya untuk melihat wajah sang syuumu tapi ayolah ini Hiruma Youichi mana mungkin dia mau mengaku dengan jujur. -Ok mulai ngaco, back to story-

Hiruma mengeluarkan hawa gelap disekelilingnya membuat anggota team yang lainnya tidak mau mendekat, bahkan Kurita dan Musashi tidak mau berurusan dengan Hiruma yang sekarang. Hiruma langsung berdiri meninggalkan tempat istirahatnya dan menuju ke ruang club tak lupa dengan aura gelap disekelilingnya.

GREK (pintu dibuka)

Ke-4 Orang di dalam langusng menoleh kearah Pintu yang dibuka dengan kasar, mereka sebenarnya tahu kalau yang membuka pintu itu adalah Hiruma, tapi tetap saja mereka penasaran apa yang membuat Hiruma sampai membuka pintu tanpa perasaan walau selama ini memang seperti itu tapi tidak ditambah hawa gelap disekelilingnya, hal itu sontak membuat Suzuna dan Monta pamit keluar ruangan karena tidak ingin berurusan dengan Hiruma yang mengeluarkan hawa gelap, jika hal itu bisa membunuh pasti mereka semua sudah mati.

"Ada apa Hiruma-kun? Aku belum selesai mencari kelemahan team Ojo, jika yang ingin kau tanyakan adalah itu" ucap Mamori sambil memandangan layar TV yang sedang memuat latihan intensif team Ojo

"Cih…. kau sok tahu kuso mane" Ucap Hiruma dengan nada kesal, Sena yang melihat Hiruma sedang Bad Mood tidak berani untuk berbicara.

"Kuso mane, tinggalkan saja video itu, serta belikan es krim untuk para anggota malas yang sedang kelelahan diluar" ucap – perintah Hiruma. Mamori menatap Hiruma dengan pandangan yang berkata KAU-YAKIN?

Hiruma hanya menatap Mamori bosan, seolah Hiruma adalah orang jahat karena membiarkannya istirahat dan memperhatikan anggota Deimon yang lainnya. Tapi tak mau ambil pusing Mamori langsung meninggalkan video yang masih berjalan dan menarik tangan Sena untuk beristirahat juga, dari pada Hiruma berubah pikiran. Tapi sebelum Mamori menarik Sena keluar " Kuso chibi tetap disin,i aku ingin berbicara dengan nya" SKAK MAT bagi Sena, karena Hiruma akan..….hal yang tidak ingin Sena bayangkan. Mamori tentu saja tidak langsung setuju, tapi begitu mendapat tatap Hiruma yang berkata AKU-TIDAK- MAIN-MAIN, Mamori hanya bisa mengucapkan "jangan apa-apakan Sena" pada Hiruma, yang tentu saja diabaikan Hiruma.

"Ano, ada apa Hiruma-san?" Tanya Sena hati-hati tidak ingin mendapat hukuman dari Sang Kapten, tapi Hiruma hanya diam melihat Sena tanpa berkata apa-apa "Hiruma-san" panggil Sena lagi Karena tidak melihat Hiruma berbicara sedikitpun atau tertawa menyeramkan seperti biasanya, hal ini membuat Sena bingung.

"Sena" panggil Hiruma pelan tapi masih dapat didengar Sena, hal ini sontak membuat Sena membelalakan matanya karena ini pertama kalinya Hiruma memanggilnya 'Sena' tanpa embel embel Chibi atau Kuso chibi. Sena yang masih tidak percaya hanya bisa diam tanpa menjawab panggilan Hiruma. Sedikit membuat Hiruma kesal tapi dia harus bertahan untuk mengatakan hal 'itu'

"Sena dengar…" ucap Hiruma sambil memegang bahu kecil Sena "bisakah kau tidak memanggil orang lain dengan nama kecil mereka, aku tidak suka. Aku benci saat kau memanggilku dengan nama keluarga ku sedangkan kau memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya" kata Hiruma dengan nada kecewa walaupun samar terdengar. "Maksud Hiruma-san siapa? Shin-san kah?" tanya Sena memastikan siapa yang dimaksud oleh Hiruma. Hiruma langsung memalingkan wajahnya kesamping dan menghindari tatapan Sena. Tak perlu orang pintar untuk memahami gestur Hiruma, Sena hanya menghela nafas menghadapi kaptennya yang sulit ditebak. "Baiklah aku akan memanggil Hiruma-san dengan Yoichi-san. Bolehkan? tapi aku akan tetap memanggilnya Shin-san" Kata Sena sambil menatap Hiruma dengan wajah memohon -dalam penglihatan Hiruma- Hiruma menyetujui permintaan Sena, lalu Hiruma melanjutkan perkataannya "Dan maukah kau menjadi…"Tapi sebelum menyelesaikan perkataannya, Sena menutup mulut Hiruma dengan kedua tangannya, Hiruma dapat merasakan Sena sedikit bergetar entah karena apa, tapi Hiruma menyukai tangan Sena yang ada di bibirnya, Hiruma dapat merasakan lembutnya tangan Sena. Padahal hampir setiap hari Sena latihan yang tentu saja bisa membuat tangannya kasar,tapi entah kenapa Sena memiliki tangan yang lembut mungkin Mamori selalu memberi pelembab pada tangan Sena setiap habis latihan, dan ingatkan Hiruma untuk berterima kasih pada Mamori atas hal itu. Hiruma mencuri kesempatan untuk mencium tangan Sena pelan, agar Sena tidak merasakan ciuman tersebut. Sena masih menutup mulut Hiruma dengan tangannya seolah jika dilepaskan Sena akan mati, sebenarnya Sena takut mendengar perkataan Hiruma berikutnya, tapi juga penasaran.

Hiruma juga tidak tinggal diam menikmati tangan Sena, bagaimanapun dia harus menyampaikan apa yang dia rasakan, Hiruma melepas tangan Sena dari bibirnya, memegangnya, dan menatap dalam dan lembut mata Sena. Sena yang pertama kali ditatap dalam dan lembut oleh Hiruma entah mengapa merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dan wajah nya sedikit memanas.

"Sena aku ingin kau mejadi kekasih Ku" ucap Hiruma dengan suara yang membuat author yang menulisnya pun merinding membayangkan suara Hiruma yang lembut. Back to story

Sena terdiam mencerna perkataan Hiruma yang bisa dibilang luar biasa untuk siapa pun juga, saat otak Sena sudah memproses perkataan Hiruma, wajah Sena memerah bak kepiting yang direbut dengan air mendidih, jantungnya berdetak cepat dan kencang sampai-sampai Sena bisa mendengar suara detak jantungnya sendiri. Merasa tidak dihiraukan Hiruma mengusap lembut pipi Sena dengan tatapan teduh yang bisa dibuat matanya, " Bagaimana Sena?" Tanya Hiruma penasaran dengan jawaban Sang Eyeshield.

"Ano Hiruma-san apa benar tidak apa-apa jika begini, bagaimanapun kita ini sama-sama..kau tau …laki-laki. Aneh rasanya jika kita saling mencintai, dan err….berpacaran" balas Sena ragu dengan kata-katanya sendiri.

"jadi intinya kau mau atau tidak chibi" Tanya Hiruma kembali dengan embel-embel chibi pada Sena

"Baiklah akan aku coba menyukai Hiruma-san" jawab Sena ragu, karena bagaimapun aneh rasanya. Mendengar jawaban Sena, walau tidak memuaskan tapi tetap saja Hiruma tersenyum lembut ingat saudara TERSENYUM LEMBUT, membuat Sena yang melihat senyum itu berdebar, tanpa disadari dalam hati Sena sudah mencul benih-benih cinta.

"kau tidak perlu mencoba kuso chibi, karena akan ku buat kau tidak bisa berpaling dariku" setelah mengatakan hal itu Hiruma langsung mencium bibir Sena dengan lembut tanpa paksaan dan hasrat hanya ciuman yang membuktikan perasaan tulus seorang Hiruma Yoichi.

END

Note:

* Ficlet : Lebih panjang dari drabble, tapi masih sangat pendek.

Lebih pendek dari oneshot yang bisa mencapai 2,000-3,000 kata.

* Drabble : Terdiri dari 100-200 kata.

Meskipun tidak tepat berjumlah 100-200 kata, yang penting drabble itu sangat pendek.

HiNa : Fiuh…akhirnya jadi juga walau rasanya agak kurang masuk dengan judul, jelekkah? Pls Review


End file.
